This project will develop an interactive multimedia program that (a) provides accurate and understandable information about menopause, (b) provides assistance in understanding and choosing among options for dealing with the effects of menopause, and (c) provides guidance and support for making collaborative decisions with health care providers for effective symptom management and long term risk prevention. The program will feature full interactivity, extensive video presentations, and animated examples. Extensive formative evaluation procedures will be employed to develop materials. Building on the successful Phase I prototype program that provided information about menopause, the Phase II product will expand this initial knowledge component and will develop additional components on (a) decision support and (b) decisional collaboration. The efficacy of the comprehensive program will be evaluated. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This program will be appropriate for use in homes, medical clinics, HMOs, libraries, women's centers and other educational resource centers.